


Neville will rise

by Lbettyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbettyc/pseuds/Lbettyc





	Neville will rise

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Screamed molly Weasley as she thrust her wand at. Bellatrix.ginny ran. She trusted her mother would be alright. She ran to find Neville as she knew his one major wish was to see bellatrix lestrange's sick,evil body lying on the cold,hard ground.

Professor mcgonagall ran after Ginny,who was with Angelena Johnson and Katie bell. She handed them each something they all knew much too well, their brooms and left them by saying " gather every good quiditch player in the school now is not a time for house rivalry. This is our school,our freedom and we must join with people whom we may not like but have the same goals to win." She paused for a second to let the girls think about what she had just put in perspective ,they realised that on this.night they were no longer children the faytes of many innocent people were partially in their hands."cast spells from the sky you are quicker on your brooms, quick now there's no time to stand around like lemons!" Professor mcgonagall smiled, the girls giggled then ran the hogwarts quiditch teams were some of the best they could take down some of Voldemorts followers...

Neville walked into the great hall a look laid in his eyes that only few had seen. He was determined.the women who drove his parents insane stood before him. "Oi!" He yelled, wand at the ready " remember me!?" Bellatrix turned to face the boy ,a shriek and a Calkle came from the curly haired women dressed in black she knew exactly who this small scruffy boy was she scoffed then with a quick flick of her wand Neville was sent flying back into a Crowd of people trying to protect hogwarts. The boy dressed in a cardigan and newly ripped trousers stood, now angrier than ever he was still. He pointed his wand at bellatrix and whispered "expelliarmus" with all Neville's might a bright spark flew out of his wand sending the laughing,cold blooded killer spinning wildly through the air. BANG! The great hall fell silent bellatrix hit the far wall and tumbled to the ground. Neville stood and stared he had killed the woman who had harmed so many innocent people.he knew his parents would be proud. Molly Weasley patted him on the back for he was truly a hero.

Suddenly people were falling swiftly to the ground in the main courtyard as quiditch players united in the biggest match of their lives only this time the prize was no trophy. A flash of red hair flew past Luna, she cheered for she knew it was her friend helping her fight her and many other people's battles she watched as every single person sat on a broom dodging sparks being fired left right and Centre.she watched mgonagal in awe as she received yet another stunning spell to the chest, she was the strongest witch Luna knew and she wanted to do her proud. She drew her wand and ran like like a cheetah ,as she knew her life depended on it, firing spells and ducking any incoming ones , to where hermionie was standing with the house elves she helped them as they charged strait into the middle of the carnage that stood before her as the elves dodged between legs of Voldemorts army they sent people soaring with the simple flick of a wrist or click of their thin fingers.


End file.
